Simply just Bruce and Tony
by musicianofpercussion
Summary: As the title says Bruce and Tony. Some of the other Avengers come into the lab and get a certain guy having bad angry problems angry. Enough said, Stanner ;)


_**First Avengers fanfiction guys. This was just some random stuff that came off the top of my mind so enjoy :) No characters belong to me (sadly) but I did enjoy writing it so, what the hey.**_

* * *

Tony: "Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, Bruce!" (jumps up and smashes into Bruce making them both fall onto the floor)

Bruce: "Can you get off of me? (Tony gets up and helps Bruce up) What is it Tony?

Steve: "Oh, oh! I wanna know, I wanna know!"

Tony: "NO! Only Science Bros included on this secret! Didn't you read the sign on the door?"

Steve: "Ummmm..."

Bruce: "Oh Tony, just leave him alone for a bit."

Tony: "But hes always breaking and entering in the lab! It not fair. I don't go around grabbing his shield and saying; "Oy look! I'm cap'n America!"

Steve: "Hey I don't go around and do that."

Tony: "You don't need to, we can all tell that-"

Bruce: "Okay that's enough. We need to get back to working. Steve if you could leave please?"

Steve: "Ok, but only because of you Bruce. You seem like the only nice one here." (Leaves the room)

Tony: "See there he goes again-"

Bruce: "Tony?" (Gives Tony the look)

Tony: "Fine... It's just that-"

Bruce: "Why don't we try and actually do science here."

Tony: "But partying is funner."

Bruce: "Do you remember what happened last time you-"

Tony: "YES! And it was AWESOME!"

Bruce: "You call me falling off a cliff because 'Iron Man' pushed me, then the Hulk chasing you around you're house fun?"

Tony: "No, let me rephrase that. It was the most funniest thing I have ever done in my whole life! The rush was great-"

Bruce: "I would rather not let the big guy out again."

Tony: "But hes so awesome to hang with."

Bruce: "I don't think chasing you around so the big guy can kill you, is hanging out. I'd rather just have a night of tea drinking and book reading. It seems like something I'm more into anyways..."

Tony: "I prefer coffee over tea, any day of the week. Also I'm not a huge fan of books, I do read a few books here and their, but I'd prefer movies over books any day. Watching the action is better then reading it."

Bruce: "The movies always change the story line, and or, leave information out though. I like books because you get a better grip on whats going on then, plot twist, the story lines has changed."

Tony: "True you are. Though when it comes to the fighting scenes its better to watch it then read it."

Bruce: "Yes, and you also make a fine point. Now that I'm realizing what you're doing were not changing the subject again."

Tony: "But we already did-"

Bruce: "You can have a party all you want, but I'm not going to it."

Tony: "Bruce-"

Bruce: "This is my body and what I do with it is up to me. If I don't want to go to a party then I don't have to."

Tony: "What if I bribe you into going?"

Bruce: "It won't work. I have lived with basically nothing for part of my life. Whatever you bring it won't change my mind."

Tony: "It could be anything that you could think of-"

Bruce: "A dragon-"

Tony: "Except for things that aren't real."

Bruce: "You said I could have anything I thought of, and I want a dragon. Unless you give me one then I'm not going."

Tony: "But that's not fair!"

Bruce: "Life's no fair Tony." (leaves room)

* * *

Tony: "Maybe if I- No that won't work. What if I- No hes too smart for that. I don't know! Why is this so hard?!"

Jarvis: "Sir, maybe you're just thinking too hard. Maybe you should consider what he wants to do?"

Tony: "But wheres the fun in that?"

Jarvis: "Maybe it's suppose to be fun, but you don't realize it, sir."

Tony: "Why does it seem like the lame thing to do?"

Jarvis: "Its the people we most care about that we try for."

Tony: "I guess so, I mean he is my best friend and all."

Jarvis: "I believe that you're doing the right thing sir."

Tony: "Yeah, whatever..."

Bruce:(Walks in the room) "I left my book in here. Do you know where it is?"

Tony: "Um, no. What book is it?"

Bruce: "It's my book on Biochemistry."

Tony: "Some heavy reading you're doing there."

Bruce: "I only read it when I get bored."

Tony: "Bored?! You've gotta be kidding me. I only read books like that if it has to do with upgrading my suit or if it has to do with a mission. You're a freaking genius Bruce."

Bruce: "I'm pretty talented in the branch of gamma radiation, so, you know." (Bruce finds his book) "Well, I'm going to go read now."

Tony: "So, bye I guess."

Bruce: "See you tomorrow Tony."

* * *

Bruce: "Tony, why can't we just-"

Tony: "Because if you won't party with me you'll have to read with me."

Bruce: "I thought you didn't like read?"

Tony: "I never said I didn't"

Bruce: "Well, then you sure did insist it."

Tony: "Well that doesn't matter because-"

Clint:(Jumps from the ceiling) "Hawkeye's here!"

Tony: "NO! I already went over this with Steve! You. Leave. Now!"

Clint: "Whoa dude. I mean no trouble know."

Tony: "First its you then its-"

Natasha: "Oh there you are Clint."

Tony: "Why don't we just invite more people in here!"

Thor: "Yes I agree!"

Tony: "Oh my god! Give me a break!"

Bruce: "You guys, this is the lab-"

Clint: "Yeah and I was just spying on you two. You bicker like a married couple, over the littlest of things. Bruce I never expected you to act like that."

Bruce: "Can you guys please-"

Steve: "You all were hanging out without me? Why would you do that to you're captain?"

Thor: "I am sorry Steve, but they didn't tell me either."

Bruce: "Because none of you were invited!" (everyone looks at Bruce in surprise. His skin looks a bit green. Tony walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder)

Tony: "Will you all just leave!?" (everyone leaves) "Sorry Bruce."

Bruce: "No, it wasn't you're fault. Just let me calm down."

Tony: "Can I try something to help calm you down?"

Bruce: "Sure-" (Tony kisses him) "Um, Tony?"

Tony: "Bruce you're my Science Bro and you're amazing and- (Bruce kisses him)

Bruce: "I love you, Tony. I have wanted to do that for a while but I was scared."

Tony: "I love you too."

* * *

_**Reviews please? They would be helpful to know if I should work on anything or should write more, Thanks for reading.  
**_


End file.
